Words Of Wisdom From A Vigilante
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After the death of his father, Red Mist finds Hit Girl on the roof and plans to kill her until the young girl sheds a few words of advice to make him think twice. *Drabble*


Title: Words Of Wisdom From A Vigilante

Rating: T

Pairing: Hit Girl (Mindy)/ Red Mist (Chris) sort of friendship

Summary: After the death of his father, Red Mist finds Hit Girl on the roof and plans to kill her until the young girl sheds a few words of advice to make him think twice.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Kick Ass or anything to do with it!

AN: I have never really written Kick Ass stories before and this popped in to my mind when I was watching it earlier. I have not seen the second movie yet so I apologize ahead of time for the things I may get wrong or mess up. I kind of consider this an AU ending to the first movie. This is just a drabble to see if I am any good at writing the characters and I know the language is tame, but if I do write more stories in the future for this fandom it won't continue that way.

He was dead and it was my fault. My father had been killed because I hadn't checked to make sure the kid was dead. How was I supposed to know she had been wearing a bullet proof vest? She was kid for crying out loud. She should be playing with dolls and having tea parties and all that other little girl shit. Kids today had way to much time on their if it had resorted to this. When I was her age, legos, toy cars, computer games, and mud pies were my kind of thing; not jet packs, butterfly knives, and bullet proof vests. Anyways, my pops was worm food which meant it was up to me to avenge his death and since Kick Ass was still trying to pull himself together, well it meant this was the time to get rid of the kids once and for all; for the memory of my dad I would make sure Hit Girl was taken care of, permanently.

Finding her was easier than I had first anticipated and at first I thought she may be looking for an escape root, but it didn't take me very long to realize she wasn't looking for a way out; she had been waiting for me to come find her. Perhaps she wanted to kill me; no if she had been planning my murder I would no doubt already be dead and gone by this point. If I was still alive there was a reason and to be honest, I wasn't sure if i should be relieved my heart was still beating or terrified beyond belief.

"I should probably kill you right now, it's what my father would have wanted, but I'm not going to." The words left her mouth as soon as they had passed through my mind making me feel as if she could read my mind. "You're father not only killed my mother, but he killed my father as well so I would say we are about even, well a little more than even since you still have at least one parent."

For a moment I wasn't sure what I should say in response. Should I thank her or should I keep up the facade of uncaring dick? For all I knew this could be some sort of trap or mind game. "What are you expecting me to say to that kid? Do you want me to thank you for sparing my life?"

"It's more than you offered me." She threw back and I knew she was right. "I am going to give you some advice that a friend once tried to give my father; any thoughts of revenge you may have in your head, toss them out right now. Revenge won't bring your father back and it won't change the past, trust me I know from personal experience. What I suggest is you go back to being the rich kid you were before all this shit went down. Someone is going to have to run the family business now and since you are an only child that leaves the choices pretty obvious. You have the chance to change things around for the better so I suggest you do it."

I didn't bother arguing with her because she was right. Hit Girl may be a kid, but she was as wise as any adult I knew maybe even wiser. "Is there an 'or' at the end of your sentence?"

She shrugged before turning to look out on the city. "I don't really do 'or', I tend to make promises and my promise to you is I will be watching and if you don't take my advice then you'll wind up with my butterfly knife between your eyes so I would think twice if I were you when you have the urge to follow in your fathers footsteps."

That was all she said before Kick Ass came up beside her having finally pulled himself up off the floor, and disappearing with him in to the sky thanks to the jet pack they had. Her words left me in turmoil because I had always wanted to be like my father, but now I wasn't so sure. For someone so small she was actually quite terrifying.

The end!

Please R&amp;R like always!


End file.
